Viola Davis
Viola Davis portrayed Amanda Waller in Suicide Squad and reprise her role in the upcoming The Suicide Squad. Significant roles *Lynnette Peeler in City of Angels (2000) *Sybil in Far from Heaven (2000) *Gordon in Solaris (2002) *Donna Emmett in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003-2008) *Hannah Crane in Century City (2004) *Grandma in Get Rich or Die Tryin' '' (2005) *Molly Crane in ''Stone Cold (2005) *Molly Crane in Jesse Stone: Night Passage (2006) *Tonya Neeley in The Architect (2006) *Molly Crane in Jesse Stone: Death in Paradise (2006) *Audrey Williams in Without a Trace (2006) *Diane Barrino in Life Is Not a Fairytale: The Fantasia Barrino Story (2006) *Det. Parker in Disturbia (2007) *Molly Crane in Jesse Stone: Sea Change (2007) *Agent Jan Marlow in Traveler (2007) *Dr. Charlene Barton in The Andromeda Stain (2008) *Ellen Snyder in Brothers & Sisters (2008) *Jean in Nights in Rodanthe (2008) *Mrs. Miller in Doubt (2008) *Ellen in Madea Goes to Jail (2009) *Dr. Judith Franklin in State of Play (2009) *Hortense Johnson in Beyond all Boundaries (2009) *Lynda P. Frazier in United States of Tara (2010) *Director George in Knight and Day (2010) *Delia Shiraz in Eat Pray Love (2010) *Gail Friedman in Trust (2010) *Dr. Eden Minerva in It's Kind of a Funny Story (2010) *Aibileen Clark in The Help (2011) *Abby Black in Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close (2011) *Nona Alberts in Won't Back Down (2012) *Amma in Beautiful Creatures (2013) *Nancy Birch in Prisoners (2013) *Professor Lillian Friedman in The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby: Him (2013) *Professor Lillian Friedman in The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby: Her (2013) *Major Gwen Anderson in Ender's Game (2013) *Professor Lillian Friedman in The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby: Them (2014) *Susie Brown in Get on Up (2014) *Annalise Keating in How to Get Away with Murder (2014-2015) *Carol Barrett in Blackhat (2015) *Lila in Lila & Eve (2015) *Amanda Waller in Suicide Squad (2016) *Rose Maxson in Fences (2016) Quotes *"As a comic book and Wonder Woman fan, I love the whole DC Comics universe. I traded comics as a kid so all of that appeals to me. When you dream about being an actor as a kid, that's what you dream about. It's like play acting: being the superhero, getting the gun; it plays into that fantasy. ''How to Get Away with Murder changed my exposure. I don't know if it changed the quality of roles as much as it the exposure. I mean certainly Amanda Waller is a fabulous character." *"''That she’s Amanda Waller! That she’s badass! She’s unapologetic, everything that I’m reading and studying about her: unapologetic, no humor, just brutal. That’s me! Listen, she gets to use a gun, it’s my fantasy. Now, I would never do that in real life, but when I get a gun on set, it does something to me. *Laughs*" *"You know what that’s a tough one, but I would give it to Amanda Waller. I’ve been doing my research on Amanda Waller and I’m a little scared because she’s really unapologetic. I mean seriously, it's beyond 'she don't play'. She’s on the right side of the law, but really she should probably be at Rikers Island — that’s just my opinion, Amanda!" *"I’ve been working on the film since April 1st. It sounds like a lot, but I haven’t been working every day. I haven’t done a lot of comic book movies, actually I’ve done none! DC Comics have a tendency to have darker characters. You know, Batman is a darker character, Harley Quinn, the Joker, and what David Ayer has managed to do is humanize them. I think that you see it in the trailer too–just something different about it that makes you lean in. What he’s explored is the pathology behind all of these characters, so you just get that extra spin that gives you the flavor and a look which is very different. And at the same time you get all the stuff that you’ve gotten before, which is the action, the special effects, the great makeup. I’m blown away by the movie. Once I saw the trailer, I was like, “Oh, my God. He really is a magician.” So, it’s been a real pleasure working on it with David Ayer." *"This is my first big superhero movie. I signed on for three, so it needed to be a great experience." *"She's relentless in her villainy. When you look at her, there's nothing that seems dangerous. Her only power is her intelligence and her complete lack of guilt. I read a great book called ''Confessions of a Sociopath, which was frightening but very helpful..." *"The Joker, he did some bad things. Jared Leto did. He gave some really horrific gifts. He had henchmen that would come into the rehearsal room and the henchmen came in with a dead pig and plopped it on the table, then he walked out. And that was our introduction into Jared Leto. Now I'm terrified as a person thinking 'Is he crazy?' but the second part was 'Oh shit! I got to have my stuff together.' You talk about commitment and then he sends Margot Robbie a black rat. It was still alive in a box, she screamed, and then she kept it." *"''How can I be a badass?’ I had to do it internally. Of course I wore my ‘fro. And I embraced her bio. That was all I had. I didn’t have a cape or a golden lasso." *"We all got gifts from Jared. I got bullets, in a box. Before that I was only introduced to The Joker. There was a part of me that wanted to say, and have my pepper spray out, you remember that bullet you sent me? He was completely committed." *"It was a little worrisome. It made you a little bit nervous and I'm pretty tough. You know I got into a few fights when I was growing up...but it scared me a little bit." *"Every single person in it gets to be completely insane because all the characters are insane. They're bad guys, we're all bad guys." *"He would make me call Joel Kinnaman a p—y at times. A b*tch. It’s completely politically incorrect but it caused a reaction in me. It made me feel like a straight up thug, and it made Rick Flag want to kick my ass. So David got what he wanted." Category:Suicide Squad cast Category:DC Extended Universe cast Category:The Suicide Squad cast